


Unitied

by Mira_Mira



Series: One Word Prompts [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Implied/Reference Neglect, Implied/Refrenced Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Mira/pseuds/Mira_Mira
Summary: Lee and Naruto are both kicked out from the orphanage, they stand united in their goal of becomeing ninjas. Drabble.





	Unitied

**Author's Note:**

> I have not given my permission for my work to be posted on any third-party website or app such as fanfic pocket archive library.

Lee boosted himself up into the tree, crawling along the branch to get to the roof. A beet and then he launched himself. Landing he looked around. Nothing had changed, the broken shed and cracked roof, weeds slowly taking over. Confirming that no one had found his safe place, he rose and moved towards the shed. The door moved silently, hinges oiled and well cared for.

 

“I’m back.”

 

“In the kitchen, I went hunting. We should eat ok.” Following the voice, Lee spied his friend. Blond hair darkened by dirt, and small, thin arms moved with ease. Two rabbits sat gutted and his friend was working on a third. Moving in a bucket caught his eye.

 

“You went fishing too?”

 

“Mhmm.” As the conversation ended, Lee walked to where their beds were. Taking off his clothes he noted that they needed to be washed. With a sigh he set down the package he had been carrying.

 

“Another delivery?”

 

“Yeah. I’m heading to Kiyoko tomorrow. I’ll grab food on my way back-“

 

“Grab weapons. You start the academy in a week. I can hunt and you know the foxes will help if I ask.”

 

“I know… are you sure you want to be running? The village already doesn’t like you, if they find out you’ve been running Chia…”

 

“It won’t matter, Kurama won’t let me die.”

 

“I know, but he can’t stop you getting hurt, ‘Ruto”

 

“I know, that’s why we’re friends. But once we get into the academy we’ll be better off.”

 

“Yeah, and then we can show everyone at the orphanage that we’re not useless or a ‘demon’.”


End file.
